


"Kissing" Booth

by HeroFizzer



Category: Soul Calibur, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Cammy and Ivy are in charge of kissing booths at a charity event, and unfortunately it's not as popular as one would imagine. They do seem to get some decent attention from three short looking young men, who throw money at them for far more than just a simple kiss. (Commission)
Kudos: 6





	"Kissing" Booth

Cammy sighed, leaning against the counter of her stall. She hated that, among the other female fighters, she drew the shortest straw.

This was a special carnival event, done so to draw in people to support some charity that the blonde clone had never really heard of. But the parent company had been dealing with it for so long that it had basically turned into a tradition. The girls would often take turns at a booth, but this year it was up to only one girl to man it through the day.

But of all the things, why did it have to be a 'kissing booth'?

Cammy sighed, watching the rest of the carnival going on around her. She was stationed close to the roller coaster, several feet from the line where people were much less likely to find her. It was a dull day otherwise, with very few customers coming her way. Sure, she has given several kisses, but all of them felt empty and devoid of interest. She was hoping for some attractive people to make their way over and help her fund more money to go towards the charity, and yet...nothing.

“Move aside, you wench. Let a TRUE woman show you how to work a kissing booth!”

The street fighter was snapped from her inner thoughts when another booth was immediately set up next to hers, her eyebrows furrowed as she took notice of the woman she was apparently about to compete with: “Ivy”.

Cammy growled at the busty Brit, her regal attitude oozing out of every pore. If her glare was meant to kill, Ivy could stare daggers at a woman without even trying; her brow in its state of anger might as well have been her default look.

“Oh, Cammy, it's you again,” grumbled Ivy, “how have you been since the last time we met at one of these gatherings?”

“Good,” Cammy said, keeping her eyes off of the white haired woman and her dominatrix outfit, “but at least I showed up when I was supposed to. What are you doing here so late?”

“I wanted to take my time,” scoffed Ivy, “surely you know as well as anyone that being assigned duties at these kissing booths barely help anyone out. They certainly don't draw the right amount of money for a charity event, that's for sure.”

“Oh come on,” Cammy said as she rolled her eyes, “there's nothing wrong with a kissing booth!”

“You say that,” Ivy said, “but how much have you raised so far for two dollars a kiss?”

Checking her box, Cammy sighed in dismay. “Ten dollars...”

“So only five people wanted to give you a kiss!” cackled Ivy. “What a lovely notion that must be! To have such a tight outfit that squeezes up your hindquarters so hard that you might as well be wearing floss...and yet hookers are paid more for just a peck on the lips!”

“Can it, sister!” Cammy said, slapping her palm down on the booth's counter. “You think that's going to hurt my feelings? Look at you and that skimpy outfit showing off so much skin! What, do you honestly think people are going to come up to get on those ruby suckers while you wear that little? Once they get so close they can see that looks CAN kill, you might as well kiss your business goodbye instead of the patrons!”

“Is that so? At least my tits are out on full display! You'd have to turn around to get people to pay attention to your ass!”

“Yeah, amazing how indecent this place allows you to dress! No wonder people are ashamed to come over here for these services, because they think this is supposed to be a place of family fun!”

“What are YOU talking about?!” Ivy laughed. “Once more, I remind you that your ass and legs are on display, even if you leave the booth people are going to see all of that!”

“And AGAIN,” growled Cammy, leaning over towards Ivy's booth, “you have so much more out there it makes me wonder if you even know what it means to have some decency!”

“My dear Cammy, I was born and raised with decency!”

“Then you have no shame,” Cammy smirked, thinking she had finally silenced the white haired wench. That of course wasn't completely true, as Ivy was ready to pull her sword out, even extending the 'chains' in preparation to extend for combat.

“The only 'shame' one of us is going to experience is when I decide to make you my bitch in front of these carnival attendees!”

Ivy stepped out of her booth, with Cammy even going out of her way to hop and flip out and meet the white haired woman on the grounds. “Okay, you want to go there? Then let's fucking bring it, you harlot!”

The two women charged right into one another with Ivy's whip-sword ready to strike Cammy while she raised her leg up for a kick. It was clear they were ready to throw down for a fight, which would potentially bring in a larger audience and more money for the fighting efforts of the ladies...

But they're brought to a sudden stop. Their eyes moved away from one another as they saw a group of three young-looking boys heading their way, with cocky expressions on their lips. One was dark-skinned with a small, inch-high afro, the second one had a red hat with blonde hair underneath and a yellow shirt, with the third having freckled skin and black hair that reminded both of them of having a mop-top.

“Customers...?” Ivy whispered to herself.

“Wassup, ladies?” asked the blonde one, his voice sounding deeper than either of them expected. “So this is the kissing booth, right? Shouldn't you guys be behind them instead of in front of them?”

“Yeah, we're supposed to be...” Cammy said, shooting a glare at Ivy as she attempted to play innocent in all of this. “But...nevermind that. I'm guessing you're here for a little peck on the cheek, right?”

The blonde one shook his head. “No, no, we were hoping for much more than a kiss.”

“Look, I don't think we're allowed to do much with kids...”

The black skinned boy laughed. “You think we're kids?! We're just really short in stature! What, do you need to see our drivers' license to prove it? Because I'll pull it out if I have to!”

“Phrasing...” Cammy hissed.

“Well, we could if you want...” The blonde said, shrugging as he kept his smug smirk on her lips. Ivy groaned, not wanting to deal with these 'children'. They may not actually be kids, but they were still acting roughly the same level of maturity as them. “What, are you guys worried about getting it on or something?”

“Look, just...we'll get behind the booths...” Cammy said, seeing the excitement in the boys' eyes before she shot them down right away. “And we'll take your money for KISSES.”

Seeing the dismay in the eyes of the 'children', Ivy hummed to herself. They were clearly expecting a lot more out of these booths, and while she may not have been too eager to let them get too far with her, she really preferred to spite Cammy more than anything. “Right, we'll play by the rules of the booth...for now.” Ivy gave the boys a wink as she and the blonde fighter made their way back to the booths, ready to perform their duties for the sake of charity.

The boys approached, giving the girls two dollars apiece before leaning in for their kisses. Cammy tried to hold back her shivering reaction, cringing at the musky scent that the two pale boys had on them. She could swear that they hadn't showered all that much, though she supposed there could be a bit more to it than that. Ivy's nostrils were hit with the same impactful scent, but compared to her rival, she felt a desire to get to know the boys a little more intimately.

“Well boys, are you enjoying those kisses?” Ivy asked as she licked her ruby lips. The boys nodded their heads, though she could see that there was a sense of disappointment in regards to their method of romance. “I see. Then how about we up the ante a little?” The eyes of the short young men lit up, while Cammy gave her white haired rival a curious look. “For just a little more money, why don't I allow you to grope my breasts?”

“Are you crazy?” Cammy hissed. “There's no way-”

Cammy watched as each of the boys slammed down a five dollar bill on Ivy's booth, her eyes widening in disbelief. The white haired woman laughed, leaning over the booth so that she could allow her bosom to be touched. With at least two sets of hands reaching for her tits. She purred in delight as she was touched, the fingers kneading away at her orbs while they copped a feel on her.

Watching on, Cammy felt disgusted towards her rival, watching her desperately allow the young boys to grope her tits without further pressure placed on her. The boys were enjoying it, as she could tell by the giant bulges popping from their pants, rising up slowly to get the blonde's attention. She was starting to grow a little aroused, not to mention jealous, as Ivy continued to get the attention of the 'customers'. She had to at least do something for her bosses to commend her on, and she was bound to get asked otherwise why she only got ten dollars.

“Say, guys,” Cammy said, “when you're done giving the old lady over there a groping, how about you pay to squeeze my ass?”

Ivy scoffed. “Dream on, you worm! I doubt any of these boys are willing to fondle such a terrible looking-”

Two of the boys put down money to Cammy, while the dark skinned child was too busy fondling her tits, even if it was over the fabric of her dominatrix attire. He was clearly trying to run his thumbs down the fabric to reveal her nipples. Ivy was still dismayed that she lost their services, even if temporarily, to someone who barely had anything to play with.

The boys seemed to prove Ivy wrong as Cammy sat on the counter, shifting her ass back so that the other kids could fondle her rear. Each of the boys squeezed into her thick cheeks, hearing her purr as they kneaded away at her skin. They soon brought both hands onto her booty, hearing her moan as they massaged away at her behind.

One of the boys spoke up, “Can I squeeze my face in between them?”

“Uh, sure, I guess that can't hurt to try...” Cammy said, though she was a little uncertain about going that far, even if they were willing to pay more for it.

The blonde one was the first to slap down a larger bill, stuffing his face into Cammy's crack where the tight outfit still fit between her cheeks. He took a long whiff of the anus, which aroused the blonde more than she would have liked to admit. Ivy looked on, growling through her lips even as the dark skinned child was finally able to pull away at the clothing and let her nipples out, her breasts drooping with a light bounce as a result. He gave one of her erect nubs a hard suckle, locking his lips on them as he did so. The white haired woman purred from the pleasure it brought, sucking on her lower lip.

“Oh, dear child,” Ivy moaned, “would you like to try and go a little bit further with your aunty?”

The dark skinned boy pulled away from her mouth. “I don't have any aunts!”

“Not the point,” Ivy said, “just tell me if you want me to suck on your cock or not!”

Another bill was placed on the booth counter, with Cammy paying it little attention while she allowed the pale skinned children the chance to fondle her ass with their tongues. She shivered from the way the tongue rolled around her asshole, feeling such a tingling sensation running up her spine. Her pussy grew moist, evidenced by all the fluids that had begun to leak out of her cunt and gather on the fabric of her unitard. “Ugh, that feels so wrong and yet so right...” Cammy moaned.

While there was plenty of pleasure to be derived from the experience, both Ivy and Cammy soon came to their senses as they realized that they were still out in public. The carnival attendees could see their every move, including the boys shoving their heads against certain assets, and they knew they had to hide before someone really did report them for letting what looked like children fondle their body parts.

The girls helped sneak the boys behind the tarp that hid away the defects of the roller coaster ride, allowing them a little more privacy with the patrons that were willing to spend so much money for their services. Cammy laid on her back, letting the freckled boy squat over her and 'teabag' her face by dropping his balls over her eyes. She had an odd sense of satisfaction as he rubbed the sack against her eyes, while her tongue was able to get a taste of his glans.

The crown bumped down on her lips, which she gave a light peck to while the blonde boy watched the action. He licked his lips with excitement, willing to get a bit more action with Cammy than his friend was doing. Soon after he began to drop down for a "teabagging", the blonde woman opened her mouth wide, catching his cock between her lips. The boy in the cap moaned from the arousing sensation that brought, even if the angle was awkward. But he still managed to drop his balls on her eyes, while his member drove its way down her throat with ease.

Cammy sighed, sucking in on the rod on a few occasions. The way she sucked his cock as he squatted atop her was unique for her, but she took pleasure out of it nevertheless. With his friend so fond of dropping his nuts on her face, he decided to at least try and go back to her ass, though this time he ripped into her outfit to get at her groin.

Instead of going for her ass as he intended, the dark haired boy was in awe of how damp her pussy had grown, and couldn't help but dig right in. He ate out of her muff, causing Cammy to curl her legs in while he munched the box. The blonde woman hummed in delight, still sucking the glans of the red hatted boy as he dropped his crotch down on her face.

The boy with the cap finally stopped bouncing on Cammy's face, resting his ass there once and for all. While his nuts sat atop her chin, he stroked away at his cock while the clone punched her tongue against his asshole. He moaned in a way that she had never heard a male sound before, though it was a sure sign that he was enjoying the pleasure it brought. It grew well lubricated while she sniffed away at his anus, getting a whiff of the balls as well. There was a musky aroma coming from his crotch, making her even wetter. The dark haired boy didn't mind it, as it gave him more of her nectar to collect.

Ivy focused on sucking the dark skinned boy's cock off, and was thoroughly impressed with the length he had for someone of his stature. She placed his dick between her large breasts, using the orbs to squeeze in on his massive pecker. The dark skinned boy groaned, his hands balling up into fists as she managed to reach his tip. She sucked hard onto the glans, though she did her best to lather it in her saliva. Her tits continued to pump around the stick, hearing him growl the longer he went without climaxing all over the older woman's hair.

The dark skinned boy reached out for her cheek, slapping it as she moaned. Her voice muffled by his cock, she felt her skin get hit between his palm and his cock, feeling a little bit of swelling that came from it. She was too enamored by the musky odor that came from his cock and balls to yell at him for such chivalrous behavior, finding herself lusting over the rod that she continued to suck on.

Back over with Cammy, she felt the young boy move off of her face, helping her sit up while his friend had finished dining on her muff. The kid in the red hat grabbed hold of her ponytail, wrapping it around her throat and yanking it in towards his hips. While she may not have been choked tightly by her long golden locks, it was still noticeable, especially as his rod was able to penetrate her throat with ease. The woman was still gagging on the length and girth of the cock, her spittle flying everywhere as she coughed. Her legs were still squeezed tightly around the dark haired boy's head, the muscular legs almost ready to break it like a watermelon, even if she wasn't trying to do so.

It took him slapping his hand on her ass repeatedly to get Cammy to free his skull, allowing him to gasp for air after being worried he would drown in her pussy. He finally let his cock out of his pants, showing that he had the right amount of dick to stuff up her snatch. But he wasn’t ready to give it to her like that, and apparently neither was she.

Cammy put her ass against his cock, rubbing her cheeks against his enlarged member and squeezing it between them. She giggled as she rocked her hips back and forth, humming as the crown pushed against her rectum on the upswing, bringing pleasure to her partner. She still managed to pleasure the boy in the red hat, whose grip on her hair had loosened up. It was clear the blonde was enjoying the acts of obscenity, uncaring if they were found by anyone else in the park.

The dark haired boy embraced Cammy’s ass, as well as the actions she was pulling on his dick. He held onto her backside, thrusting his shaft against the crack while his balls slapped into her waist. The blonde woman felt it, even as her head bobbed against the length of the shaft in her mouth. She was aroused by the motions she made between them, which lasted until the dark haired boy was ready to penetrate her where it counted.

Pushing through the folds, he heard Cammy shiver even as her mouth was stuffed with a cock, her fingers digging into the dirt ground while he bucked his hips into her face. She was enjoying the attention that she received, but she had forgotten to ask for more money for what they were doing to her.

Perhaps when she had her lips free again she would speak up.

Ivy felt the dark skinned boy pull his rod out of her mouth, allowing him to swing the moistened crown into her other cheek. The white haired woman blinked as it slapped against her face, grunting as she felt the full brunt of its power. She had never quite felt anything like it before, rubbing the saliva that she left on it into her skin, even as it had been lightly bruised. The boy grinned as he looked down at Ivy, having already used her breasts to their full extent. “Lemme see that ass, woman!”

“Sure thing!” Ivy said in a feral tone, rolling onto her hands and knees. She stuck her ass out for the short man, letting him tear into her unitard to reveal her anus to him. He dove right in and sucked on the hole, humming in delight while his tongue swirled against the rim. “Yes, that's right, young man, eat up! Eat it all up! Mmm, nothing more delectable than a woman's arse, isn't that right?”

The kid in the red hat popped his shaft out of Cammy's lips, allowing her to wipe her lips of her own saliva. “Delectable, yeah,” Cammy replied, “but don't even try to argue that you have a better ass than me.”

“Well considering how much attention has left your ass and the boys have moved...on...” Ivy hummed, her back arching as she raised her anus up more. The young man had managed to squeeze his tongue inside her rectal cavity, allowing it to tickle around and play about within.

"You were saying?" Cammy teased.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy this…" Ivy rolled her eyes back as the young man plunged his tongue deeper inside of her rectal cavity, swirling around within. 

She grabbed hold of the dirt that the booths and roller coaster had been planted into, digging her nails through. "Oh dear me! Sweetie, you're going to have to let me return the favor…"

"Then go ahead and lick my ass, you white haired hoity toity bimbo!" The dark skinned boy turned around, his ass in Ivy's face. The noble woman felt deprived as she lunged into his backside, ready to lick away at his bum.

The short black man grabbed hold of her skull, reaching back to make sure her gorgeous face was right up his ass. Ivy groaned, her voice muffled as she flailed from the sudden push against his behind while she tried to get her tongue up his hole. It was clear he never experienced such a thing in his life before, but she was more than willing to give the effort needed to properly please his cavity. Her eyeliner started to grow wet thanks to the sweat already riding down his crack, her lips staining the anus as she pecked away at it.

When she was done swirling her tongue about, Ivy forced her head out of his ass, her face a mess thanks to how her makeup ran off. Her lipstick was everywhere around her mouth, while her mascara trailed down her cheeks like tears. The boy grinned as he saw his masterpiece, impressed with what he made out of the white haired woman.

"Now let me get at that ass again!" he said to Ivy, swinging his cock against her cheek yet again. The woman nodded, letting him see her backside once more where his cock tried to slip inside. She growled as it pushed through, stretching her tunnel out with his big black cock forcing its way up her tunnel. Ivy was thrilled as he penetrated her anus, stretching her out to fit his girth. 

"Mmm, he's such a good fuck!" Ivy purred. "Can your boys fuck you like he can?"

"I-I'm sorry, are you asking me somethiiing?" A jolt ran through Cammy's spine as her asshole was punctured by the boy with the red cap, while the dark haired one laid underneath her. She had been in this position for some time, showing off to Ivy that she could handle a cock in her ass while one of the short men occupied her cunt. "Because holy shit is this…so good…"

The boys helped her rip off the rest of her singlet, revealing her well toned body to everyone behind the booths. The dark haired boy gave her cheeks a hard squeeze, feeling the softness they provided before he drilled his cock inside her anus. The blonde kid's cap fell off his head, too focused on wrapping his arms around Cammy to keep her chest close to his face. The woman grinned at her rival, showing off how she could handle them despite obviously packing similar heat to their dark skinned friend.

"Bah! Two cocks is nothing for meeeee!" Ivy tensed up, her body locked in place for several seconds as the dark skinned young man plowed away at her ass, plowing into it incredibly hard. The rectal reaming he gave was fast, with too much friction created in her rear to get her to think properly. She had plenty of insults ready for the clone fighter, but none of them sprung to mind. That was just how aggressive the young man was with her anus, pumping his hips hard enough to strain her mind.

"O-Okay, this is…fucking good!" Ivy purred. "A VERY good showing from you, boy…"

"I'm no boy!" shouted the dark haired boy as he reared back. "I am a MAN!"

His hips bucked harder into Ivy, whose head dropped to the ground as she took the brunt end of the crown going deep inside her cavity. Her appearance was still sweaty from the activity they had gone through, getting a little dirt on her already mucked up face. Cammy laughed, much to the confusion of the white haired noble.

"And just what, pray tell, is so funny?!"

"Nothing…" Cammy snickered. "I just think you bring new meaning to the phrase 'down and dirty'."

“I'd tell you to eat shit,” Ivy growled, “but I think we've both done enough of that today.”

The dark skinned young man shifted their position, pulling back on Ivy's arms to get her to sit atop him now. His ass was in the grass now, allowing the busty woman to bounce atop his cock. Panting heavily, she showed just how far into heat she had grown, enjoying the rectal reaming from her younger friend.

The other two boys were ramming harder into Cammy, their balls swinging hard into her crotch while her fluids began to splash about. The dirt they were on top of grew wet in response, getting muddied up by the juices she had to share. Their veins throbbed hard inside her holes, a sure sign that they were both going to cum in due time. To her surprise, the dark haired boy was about to burst soonest, as evidenced by the harder thrusts against her backside. The blonde fighter groaned as she rocked her hips back into him, while also moving back and forth against the boy with the red cap.

He groaned as he held onto Cammy's ass, his face scrunching up as he shot strings of cum inside her rectal cavity. The fighter shook as she felt the seed dump itself inside her anus, leaving a good amount of fluid behind him. He pulled out, with a few spurts of jizz landing down her spine, with a bit of a mess on her as a result. He was far from finished, however, as he decided to make his way over to Ivy for more fun.

Ivy was presented with his cock even as the dark skinned boy plowed into her ass, silently demanding that she suck the cum off him. The white haired woman was more than pleased to do so, her filthy looking face staring up at the young man, watching him react to her oral skills. He looked so relaxed despite the fact he was pummeling Cammy's ass with his balls, though she imagined that was normal when it came to a man coming down from such a high.

The other boy that still occupied Cammy's snatch managed to roll around until she was underneath him, shifting his position until he was resting over her like he was about to do push-ups. He managed to curl up her strong legs as well, rolling them over her head to get where he wanted to be; able to get balls deep inside her cunt.

Cammy cried out as she looked at the blonde boy, his crown pumping hard into her cervix as if he was trying to penetrate her womb. The thrusts came hard and fast, with the slaps against her rear echoing behind the tarp. The blonde fighter worried that someone could still hear them, but that concern was gone fast as she felt her pussy swell up for release.

The dark skinned boy was now plowing into Ivy's cunt, with the dark haired young man occupying her ass, showing a preference when it came to a woman's holes. He helped hold up her legs so that he could access her cunt at the best possible angle, making sure to push every inch deep within. The white haired woman panted, her tongue hanging out as the boy soaked in the look on her face, her makeup a mess while dirt covered most of her features.

With both ladies now in a mating press, Cammy and Ivy were yelling loudly, crying out as their cunts especially were pummeled by the young boys. Everyone involved was getting close to a climax, with a lot of seed leaking from the blonde fighter's anus. It acted well as a lubricant for her young friend's dick, even if she was still greatly moistened from her juices leaking out around his shaft.

“Breed me first!” Cammy begged. “Breed me first! Don't give that fucking cow the cum first! I wanna feel it swimming around in my cunt before she does!”

“Who are YOU calling a cow you...you...hrrrgh!” Any insults Ivy could come up with went out the window as the boys continued to buck into her holes, their thrusts immensely out of sync. It was still enough to send the white haired woman into a sexual frenzy, her hips quivering as she prepared to climax. Cammy was no different, her toes curling within her boots as her legs shook about. She was nearing an orgasm as well, and couldn't resist holding back for much longer.

The girls gush their fluids out onto the cocks of the boys, drenching them immensely in their liquids. The blasts from the juices flushing out was enough to make the boys cum, their cunts soon filling up with the milky substance. It splashed against the cervix of each woman, filling them with their cream, enough so that it began to ooze out with their flourishing sex, getting the dirt ground covered and turning it into a goopy thick mud.

The boys pulled out, exhausted from release. Both Ivy and Cammy had their asses leaking as well thanks to the dark haired boy letting loose within both of them. They laid on the ground in their filth, with Ivy using her arm to wipe off her stained cheeks, getting seed, mud, and mascara on herself. The boys laid exhausted for a brief moment as well, tired from dumping so much seed in their holes.

“God, that was good...” Cammy sighed. “It was worth it to get a lot more for the sake of charity, right?”

“Indeed...” Ivy said, agreeing with her rival. “Although...I feel like we stopped charging them for any further usage we gave them.”

Cammy groaned in disgust. “Ugh, you're right! Okay, boys, that's going to come...to...” As Cammy finally sat up, she spotted the boys running off from the booths, with the red capped boy still trying to get one of his legs in his pants. The blonde fighter leered, furious that they dumped and ran off like that. “Hey! HEY! YOU RUNTS, GET BACK HERE!”

Ivy cackled, scooping some cum from her cunt and slurping it off her fingers. “Oh well...” Ivy said. “It was still worth it to show up so late...”


End file.
